Story Book of Legends: Lillian Marmoreal's Tale
by Night-kun
Summary: After waiting forever after for Legacy Day, Lillian Marmoreal daughter of Mirana Marmoreal also known as White Queen is finally ready to take things into her own hands and rewrite her destiny. Showing everyone that she's not only weak and useless but has her own rights to change her future...but even she knows though, that it won't be easy... WARNING: Rated T for Mild cursing
1. A kind-of short prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High just my OC :D For people who are following/faving I changed up the prologue a little since I didn't really make **

**sense thanks for understanding! :D**

* * *

"Finally finished packing!" cheered Lillian Marmoreal daughter of Mirana Marmoreal also known as the White Queen, who just finished packing her suitcase for

this year. "I thought I'd NEVER finish in time before noon, but gladly I did right Elsa?" Lillian called over to a white fox with a gold earring on one of its ears who

was napping in the corner until its master called it. "Ha-ha, sorry guess I woke you up from your nap." The fox stretched and began to walk over to its owner

who was busy texting on her MirrorPhone.

**Lillian: Hey Cerise! Just finished packing how bout' you?**

** Cerise: Nope not just yet, bout' to though. You excited about **

** Legacy day this year? **

Lillian hesitated about that question. How could she answer? In fact she _wasn't_ looking forward to it at all like the other princesses. She never wanted to

wait and just receive her crown like a damsel in distress. She wanted to receive it on her own, to not be useless, weak, and wait like her mother did. Not that

she really thought her mother was useless and weak. Her mother also had her up's and down's by having to banish her own sister into exile and not being

able to fight for what she says is whenever someone was to ask her is "it goes against my vows to harm any living creature." And with that serious quote no

one would pester her about it any longer. Finally noticing she was thinking about this for far too long Lillian hurriedly thought up an answer to give to her friend

before she got suspicious on why it took her so long to reply? Though she had no doubt in her mind her friend probably already was suspicious enough.

**Lillian: Um…yeah! I am…so where should we meet up this afternoon?**

** Cerise: Um…how about in…the…I got it! Let's just meet in the Castleteria. **

** Lillian: Hexcellent! I'll see you then! :D**

"Knock, knock Lil', oh! You're actually awake…and you've finished packing…" The platinum blonde stated in shock while her bright blue eyes started staring

at Lillian's suitcase with pure shock, but in a flash they switched to mischievous ones. "Instead of slacking off like you _usually _do. I personally am impressed

Miss _Queen._" Stated Eloise Kingsleigh Lillian's snobby "friend" snobbly. Lillian rolled her eyes at the girl and chose to ignore her while Elsa began to growl at

her which made her flinch, but she quickly covered it up with an "hmph!" and proceeded to continue speaking even if she was ignored. "You're mother sent me

up here to tell you to get dressed since she wants you to do some errands for her and to _not _be late got it! I don't need to be punished as well for your

tardiness so I suggest you hurry." Once Eloise finished she left. "At last…she left us alone…right Elsa? You don't like her either huh do ya?" Lillian said to her

companion while stoking her fur and the fox give her a slight nod agreeing with her. "Well better quickly get dressed before mum scolds me then later Eloise."

Lillian then went over to pick an outfit. She quickly found one that consisted of a white long sleeved see-through shirt and attached to it was a lacy crisscrossed

corset and a white flat skirt. "Hey Elsa can you pass me my brush please?" Lillian asked her since she was busy trying to find her brown satchel and with a curt

nod the fox grabbed the silver brush and gave it to her friend. "Thanks Elsa…oh! I forgot you need to get ready too. Wait just a moment k?" She said then

headed over to a mirror and quickly brushed her long curly black hair and instead of letting it be down she put them all in a ponytail except her front bangs and

other long strands on the sides of her face down. "Done! Now Elsa your turn" She motioned the fox over and began to brush her fur much to her delight and

when she finished she grabbed a magenta and tiffany blue bandana off the desk and showed them to the fox. "Which one today?" Lillian asked Elsa and the

fox motioned her head towards the tiffany blue one. "Nice choice!" She then tied the bandana around her neck and Elsa nudged her in delight. "Alright! Let's

Go!" Lillian cheered then began to hurry downstairs with Elsa quickly following behind her. "Wait! We need breakfast! Elsa do you think you could go distract

the cook while I grab us some food and if you do I'll snatch you two fish's deal?" Lillian asked Elsa and with a curt nod the fox gave Lillian put a thumbs up then

hid to wait for the signal. "Three…two…o-GRAB THAT FOX!" Hearing the signal Lillian smirked and ran into the now empty kitchen and quickly began to grab the

bread, cheese, a croissant, then proceeded to wrap Elsa's fishes and when she finished she stuffed them in her satchel and ran out. Running up to the outside

of her mother's "laboratory" she saw her fox friend was already there waiting for her. "Good job! Now here's your reward" Lillian chimed and wrapped the fish

and put it in front of her very hungry friend who began to dig in. "I don't get how you can like that stuff uncooked, but I guess everyone's different. "Well enjoy

you deserve it" She then patted her companions head and entered her mother's "laboratory" which was actually a medium sized shed since her _real _laboratory

was back in Wonderland, but since it was poisoned they had to flee and they've never been back since. Missing her old home Lillian quickly pushed those

thoughts away and was met face to face with her mother and Eloise who was glaring at her while her mother was just sitting there drinking tea. "Lillian, what

took you so long?" Lillian's mother asked her with a gentle sweet voice, but even Lillian could tell there was slight frustration and a little bit of scolding in her

eyes though she would never show it in front of other people besides her and her father the White King. "Yeah Lillian, what took you so _long_" Eloise asked, but

it was mostly a demand to Lillian since she only called her by her name when she was really mad at her and boy she was mad. Her face was red in anger since

she would also get lectured later since the queen did specifically tell her to clearly state to Lillian that she had to be on time and she failed at that there will be

consequences. Ignoring Eloise's "question" Lillian just kept focus on her mother since she _really _didn't want to be in the same room as Eloise right now. "Back

to the main topic, mother I heard you wanted me to run some errands for you I presume?" Lillian told her mother who quickly grabbed a parchment and paper

then began to scribble down the list. "I want you to get me a dozen buttered fingers, jar of dragon scales, frog legs, a jar cow tongues, and an eye of newt.

Also I expect you to be back by 2:00 _sharp_ which gives you about 2 hours to collect all the stuff which should be about enough time to get all the supplies and

come back. So am I clear?" Lillian nodded her head in return. "Good, now here take this in case you forget." The queen then gave Lillian the list of the items

that then put it in her bag and began to walk out the door before her mother called her again. "Lillian, I hope you're still not so mad at them f-It's alright

mother, besides it's not like we'll never go back right? So I'll be patient til then ok?" Lillian said cutting off her worried mother then proceeded to give her a

warming smile for reassurance and when she saw it worked she went off. "It's a shame really…isn't Elsa?" Lillian asked her fox friend who gave a sad nod in

return to her owner. "Hopefully it'll be un-poisoned soon" She mumbled then began to enter the Enchanted Forest to reach her short destination. While on the

way through Lillian was being greeted and she greeted, a lot people of her way there like Ashlynn Ella who couldn't resist Elsa, Hunter Huntsman who

reluctantly said hi too her since he looked like he was in a hurry, and Kitty Cheshire who snuck up behind her then successfully scared the poor princess. After

a while now getting rather bored of walking and watching Elsa randomly step on crunchy leaves like she did when she was younger. Lillian remembered she

hadn't eaten so she took out the cheese and the still freshly warm baked bread and began to eat that to the very last bite and with some of her energy back

she decided to join on crunching crunchy leafs while still walking that is and she began to chant too. "The leaves are falling, falling falling, and that's _hexcellent!_

Because we can squish them~" She then finished the chant by stomping on one. "Stop right it there Marmoreal!" Lillian heard a yell behind her and knowing

that voice to _well _she gave an annoyed expression and turned around to face he/she. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Peter Pan's mini me Sparrow Hood. How

unfortunate meeting you here." Lillian said with a frown, but it quickly turned into a smirk when she noticed Sparrow's now twitching eyeball. "One I'm not his

mini me so stop calling me that and two it is unfortunate milady since I'm not looking my finest today as it is since I didn't expect to see a beautiful maiden

today by the looks it" Sparrow stated giving her a charming grin and attempted to kiss her hand before she slipped it away from his grasp and flicked his nose

causing him to back away grabbing it and then began to glare at her. "Why'd you do that for?!" He yelled while rubbing his nose and continued to glare at her.

"You had it coming in the first place, besides it was just a flick so suck it up and be a man." She stated and remembered her errand she was doing so she

quickly called Elsa and began to walk away from Sparrow. "Hey! Where are you going?" He asked trying to catch up. "Unlike you I actually have things to do like

run errands for my mother." She said annoyed and started to walk faster. "Ha-ha, looks like you got stuck being errand boy!" Sparrow proceeded to laugh at

her which made Lillian even more annoyed with every minute she was wasting with him being around her, fortunately though Village of Book End was right in

view so she'll be able to ditch him there since he'll _have _to flirt with every maiden girl he sees to make an "impression." "So what errands are you running

anyway?" He asked but he was ignored since the princess was now hearing the angels sing since in a couple more steps they'd be in the crowded and full of

girls Village of Book End and bye-bye Sparrow Hood forever after. "Hey Lillian you there?" He continued to ask, but she just continued to ignore him. And right

when her foot entered past the gate Lillian quickly averted her dark brown eyes everywhere scanning the area to find a nearby princess and then she spotted

the "lucky" winner Duchess Swan. "Hey, look Sparrow its Duchess let's say _hi_." Lillian told him, but before he could accept or not she quickly began to drag him

where Duchess was. When they got there Lillian gave a big smirk and shoved Sparrow into Duchess making her drop her bags then she proceeded to yell at

him, but when turned around to blame Lillian she was gone. "We finally lost him!" Lillian cheered happily to Elsa who just gave her a disapproving look "don't

give me that look Elsa you were annoyed with him too." "Although it is true, did it ever occur to you that maybe he was trying to actually be your friend again?"

Elsa asked her with a stern look. "It's been awhile since you spoke, I was starting to miss your voice too." Lillian stated cheerfully trying to change the subject,

but Elsa saw right through it. "Lillian do not change the sub-There it is!" She pointed towards a building that looked run down and had an unwelcoming aura to

it, but no less it was the place the supplies would be found. Entering the dimly lit store Lillian had to force the reluctant Elsa to come along. Now winning the

little war with the fox she saw an old man behind the counter cleaning a glass ball. "Hello," she said giving a slight waved and began to walk up to the counter.

"Good day, what can I do for you?" The elder asked putting down the glass ball and turned to face her. "I have a list here of things I need, wait just a

moment," struggling to find the list Lillian began to panic knowing that she put it in there and growing slightly bored the elder went back to cleaning the glass

ball and waited patiently for Lillian to find the list. "Aha! Found it! Sorry it took so long, here." Successfully finding the list Lillian gave it to the elder who quickly

scanned it, and proceeded to quickly go around the room collecting jars, boxes, and other things she couldn't keep track of. When he finished he quickly sealed

them in a medium sized box easy enough for Lillian to carry and quickly paying, _and_ thanking him. Lillian and Elsa then went off on their merry ways. Seeing

Lillian still had an hour left she decided to walk around visiting some stores and passed by _Mad Hatters Tea Shoppe _too get some disappearing, shrinking,

laughing, un-sleeping, and sleeping tea for the pranks she decided to do for this year and they might even come in handy. Deciding it was time to go back since

it was already 1:10 Lillian and Elsa started heading back until something caught Lillian's eye, it was violin, but not just any violin, this one had a particular draw

that lured Lillian in. She walked up to the window of the music shop where the violin was displayed and began to investigate it. The color from the top was

white and all the way to the bottom it turned sky blue, it also had a pattern of snowflakes that looked like they were glowing, looking at it more closer though

she saw it had a nice a frame and bow. "Are you going to get it?" The white fox asked. "Absolutely!" She cheered then proceeded to enter the store and take it

off of display. "Besides Elsa I've been in need of a new violin since _he _sold my last one" Remembering the hated memory she began to glare at the floor, but

snapped out of it when her friend gave her a concerned look. "But now after waiting forever after saving up my money and doing a little convincing of my

parents I have enough to buy any kind of instrument!" "Well I suggest you hurry though since you don't want to be late or you'll miss the portal when your

mother leaves," Elsa reminded her. "Right I forgot! I better hurry then!" The girl screeched and quickly went up to the clerk, paid for the violin which luckily came

with a platinum case that had a pattern of golden roses in the corner and the inside had a red velvet cushion. Then putting the violin inside the case and

slinging it over her neck, quickly grabbing the box of supplies she rushed out the door and proceeded quickly back to her temporary home with Elsa following

close behind her, before her mother and Eloise left.

Making it "home" on time before her mother left Lillian quickly entered her mother's "laboratory" seeing that her suitcase was already there, so was Eloise's

she was relieved she wasn't late since both of them were having tea and waiting patiently. "Welcome back Lillian, your just in time we'll be leaving in a couple

minutes so come have some tea with us and your father will be here before you leave to say goodbye so wait ok?" Her mother told her while serving her tea.

"Thank you and here are the supplies you wanted me to get." Handing the box to her mother she began to drink the delicious tea. "Thank you dear." Sitting in

comfortable silence Lillian began to think about Legacy Day again and what would she do? She asked no one in particular. How could she avoid this? And were

there any other people doubting as well? Surely not…and even if they did would they do something about it? Shaking away all the hope she had in her head

she went back to reality where her mother was telling her they were leaving and to say goodbye to her father already. "Already…sorry…I was lost in my

thoughts." She replied quietly, turning to her father. "Now that's _not _a shocker" She heard Eloise say, but even Lillian had her dignity so she refused to reply

knowing it would frustrate Eloise even more and it did, _much _to her happiness. "Father, goodbye I'll be back soon. So remember to take care since me and

mother won't be here alright? And remember to lay off the sweets, get lots of exercise, and I'll send letters ok? S-Lillian, it's alright I'll be fine…Take care and

good luck with Legacy Day, don't be nervous it'll only make you mess up more _trust _me…well goodbye." Giving her father a big poppa bear hug and picking her

suitcase she made her way to the portal gave her father a last glance with a smile she and Elsa entered the portal.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D Plz Favorite, R&R!**


	2. A good? First day?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever High After or it's character's just my OC and idea's **

**Here's another chapter hope you enjoy! Please R&R and fav! P.S The story is off the baseline of the book not the mini vids**

* * *

"I _love _portal travel! It's _so _much faster than what everybody else takes right?" Lillian asked Elsa who was looking a little green.

"Elsa you ok?" She asked her fox friend again. "Yeah…I'm fine…but unlike you I _hate_ portal travel even if it is faster than most rides other people take," Elsa replied bitterly.

"Well come on then, faster we get to my room the faster you can stay and rest there. So hold out til then ok?" Now picking up her suitcase again she began walking towards the castle with Elsa slowly following behind her.

"My room…my room…ah! There it is!" Lillian yelled happily running towards the door, but not before reading who she was rooming with. LILLIAN MARMOREAL & DUCHESS SWAN "Great…" She mumbled grimly not that there was anything wrong with rooming with Duchess, but the feathered princess is always envious of every other princess who has a happily ever after especially Apple White since she has it all, the fans, the looks, the clothing and an egotistical but handsome prince.

Now entering the room and by the looks of it Duchess hasn't arrived yet so first come first serve Lillian decided and picked the left side of the room which luckily already had a dresser and bed. Setting down the suitcase and beginning to put the neatly folded clothes in the dresser she looked over at Elsa who still looked a little sick so she left the clothes for now and began to take out the blankets and pillows to make her bed. Finishing it she also took out a stuffed pink bunny that had a white and baby blue tailcoat and a matching top hat then set it on the bed.

"Done Elsa now you can lie down and rest," she motioned towards the now made bed and the fox quickly went to lay down thanking her before she slept.

"Now back to the dr-I see…I'm rooming with you this year Lillian," Said/entered Duchess Swan who was now walking to her side of the room.

"Yeah…" Lillian replied back awkwardly since she never really talked to Duchess before. They have exchanged some words though they were only hellos.

"Aren't you excited about Legacy Day this year because I know I am. Also I heard the after party will be hexcellent! Since Briar is making all the preparations this year." Duchess babbled to Lillian who just rolled her eyes. "And did you hear about Briar's Book-to-School party tonight? I heard it was going to be a page ripper."

"Yeah that's great…" Lillian replied sarcastically though Duchess didn't notice. "Al-Sorry Duchess but I'm _fairy _hungry so I'm going to head to the Castleteria alright? I'll catch ya later!" Lillian quickly told Duchess and hurriedly exited the room running straight to the Castleteria.

Now in the Castleteria Lillian looked around trying to find her friend and when she unsuccessfully didn't find her she decided to just get lunch and wait for her here. Grabbing the stone soup and finding an empty spot Lillian sat down and began to eat her soup watching out for rocks until her friend finally got there and sat down across from her.

"Sorry I'm late" Cerise told her while fixing her hood.

"It's ok, besides I wasn't waiting long…" Lillian then leaned in and whispered, _"ps. don't worry your ears aren't showing."_

Cerise looked at her in surprise and whispered back. _"T-They aren't? G-Good…"_ She sighed in relief.

"I don't see why you hide them? I like them, and they make you, _you_." Lillian stated and smiled back at her like she did back in nursery-rhyme school when she first found out Cerise's secret.

_Back 5yrs ago in nursery-rhyme school the little princess first became curious of the young wolflette is when she didn't see her join the others in playing games. And seeing how the others weren't going to ask her to join anytime soon she decided to ask herself. Walking over to the other girl Lillian noticed her tense up a little, but ignored it for now. So she put up her brightest smile and invited the girl over. At first she was ignored and when she was about to try again the girl spoke up and said she didn't want to and then walked away. Lillian now confused though didn't push it and decided try again tomorrow. Sooner or later Lillian started noticing it was a daily thing what she was doing. She frequently found herself starting to invite her "friend" over asking her if she liked to join them or if she could sit with her and she often found herself being rejected or ignored, but this only made her more determined to make this girl her friend. Then one day finally came her chance! They were outside today in the Enchanted Forest for class since they were learning about different kinds of plants when Lillian noticed after they dispatched to find flowers was that her hooded friend was nowhere in sight. And wondering off from the rest Lillian started to hear some yelling and proceeded to follow it._

_Finding the voices of its owners she saw the now surrounded Cerise with Sparrow and the rest of the merry man blocking off her path trying to take off her hood! Trying to figure out what to do Lillian's eyes quickly averted to a pile of rock and hurriedly ran over to collect them._

_"Hey! Peter's mini me and the lost boy replicas leave her alone!" The young princess yelled towards the bullies and they quickly turning around after hearing their nicknames that Lillian gave them, they began to glare at her._

_"Or what Marmoreal!" yelled back their now mad leader Sparrow. "Or, this!" Lillian yelled and began to throw the rocks at them which they dodged, but still trying Lillian managed to hit some, though in the end they only pushed her to the ground and went back to bullying Cerise. What should I do now? I can't just be a damsel in distress and let her be bullied! If I don't do something quick then Sparrow won't ever leave her alone…wait that's it Sparrow! _

_"Can't take out the minions then take out the boss!" Lillian yelled out and jumped on Sparrow back making him fall with her. The too then began fighting trying to get the other off them while the merry man tried to help Sparrow get Lillian off though they seemed to fail and seeing Cerise now forgotten and staring at them Lillian used this as her chance. _

_"Cerise run! I'll hold them off, but get away while they're distracted! Go run!" Lillian yelled out after biting one of the merry kids who tried to pull her hair. And doing what she was told Cerise ran away going to get the teacher before she decided not to and ran back to where the fight was. This girl had helped her and she shouldn't be a damsel in distress and ran away she was going to help the girl as she helped her._

_Now making it back to the area Cerise saw Lillian now covered in mud and trying to grab her hair back from Sparrow who was now pulling it trying to make her cry which she was refusing to do much to his anger. Taking that now as the last straw and getting fully angry the wolflette quickly ran up to the boy tackling him to the ground. And began to growl at him with her eyes glowing brightly behind her hood, these seemed to frighten him very much and quickly pushing her off of him, he ran away with the merry men right behind him._

_Sitting up, Lillian looked over at Cerise in shock while Cerise offered her a hand, not noticing that her hood was off before Lillian grabbed her ears and began to tug them a little trying to see if they were real or not. _

_After letting go Cerise quickly put up her hood and began to walk away from her before Lillian said, "don't worry I won't tell, since we're now friends right?" She asked curiously which surprised Cerise before she looked back at her and gave a small smile while nodding. _

_"Alright then, my name is Lillian Marmoreal daughter of Mirana Marmoreal also known as the White Queen. What's yours?" Lillian asked her with a happy smile. _

_"Cerise Hood daughter o-Don't worry I know what story Little Red Riding Hood right? I've always liked your story, but the sad part is though is when the big bad wolf 'dies' he doesn't seem like a really bad guy like the story tells him too be, if you ask me I think secretly he's a really nice guy!" She exclaimed to more of Cerise's shock. Everybody's always said that her father was scary, mean, and cold, but no one's ever told her before that he might seem nice and just pretends to be mean like Lillian did…so maybe she was different than those other princesses and would keep her secret. _

_"So will you really keep my secret?" Cerise hopingly asked._

_"Of course! That's what friends are for right?" She smiled brightly at her and nodded._

_"Right, that's what friends are for…" Cerise smiled back for the first time and walked back to others with her new friend…_Smiling at the fondest memory for her, Lillian now went back to reality and noticed the soon-to-be fairies were handing out everybody's schedules a while noticing a blue fairy run away from a particular 'evil queen', who just sighed and went back to her own business. Feeling a little pity for Raven, but knowing that she can't do anything to comfort her since she couldn't relate to the girl's feeling Lillian decided to just do nothing and just go back to her own business.

"Hey looks like they're heading our way." Cerise stated and got her schedule while Lillian got hers as well.

"Do we have any classes together?" Lillian asked and they switched each other's schedules. "Hmm, gymnastics, evil economics…well…it seems like the only class we have together is gymnastics." Lillian sighed and they switched their papers back.

"Yeah, but if you ask me it _is _Legacy Year obviously this year their taking everybody's roles in their fairy tales seriously, _especially _no offense, royals like you." Cerise stated seriously.

"True, but I wish I wasn't a royal…theirs too many responsibilities and I don't want to just _wait _to receive my crown…I want to earn it and fight back…instead of just waiting." Lillian said sighing.

"Enough talk about legacies, roles, and classes. Are you going to Briar's Book-To-School party?" Cerise asked her trying to change the _fairy_ touché subject.

"Yeah, everybody's going and this year she promised it to be a page-ripper. Besides since I didn't help this year like they _usually_ begged me to I'm pretty much _fairy_ interested to see what they did to make a page-ripper." Lillian said and after a while of chatting the girls decided to go their separate ways and meet up at the party later.

Now entering her room Lillian noticed Duchess wasn't there since she was probably already at the party, since she did help with the preparations this year which was _much _to Lillian's relief and went over to her bed to see if Elsa was awake.

"Elsa, you awake?" Lillian asked the wrapped up white puff ball that didn't budge. "Elsa wake up," Lillian said now poking her, but still didn't get a reply. "Hmph! Fine then don't wake up, but just in case you _eventually _do I'll be at the party in the common room alright?" Lillian told her, but after still not getting a reply she just sighed and left.

Entering the royal's common room the first thing Lillian noticed was that it looked simply enchanting tonight. The gold wire streamers looked simply beautiful and made the ballroom glow; also the music Melody Piper was deejaying was simply hexcellent! And the enchanted ivy that was growing up the wooden trellis in the center of the room was _amazing. _Briar really out did herself this year.

"Lillian, over here" Duchess called her over with the other princesses and Lillian _reluctantly_ walked over to them.

"Hey guys…" Lillian greeted awkwardly since she never _actually _conversed with the other princesses, she mostly just stuck with Cerise and the 'commoners' as their called by the royals.

"Hi, Lillian" greeted Apple, who didn't sense Lillian's discomfort.

"Hi" Ashlynn said giving her a smile wave which she returned.

"Hi, Lillian you should _totally_ try this, its Whipped Air." Briar stated and handed her a crystal cup with a spoon.

"Ok," Lillian said then brought the spoon to her mouth, and was immediately met with the sweet taste of chocolate her favorite. "Mmm, this is really good, you out did yourself this year Briar." She stated and took another spoon.

"Well if I'm going to be snoozing for a thousand years, gotta live it up right?" She replied cheerfully and began to talk to Blondie.

Deciding to take this chance to look for Cerise, Lillian averted her eyes around the ballroom to search for her hooded friend and eventually found her. Walking up to her Cerise quickly tensed up and hid a little more sensing someone walking towards her before relaxing after realizing it was just Lillian.

"Where've you been Lil'? I've been searching all over for you." Cerise told her.

"Sorry, but Duchess called me over with the others and no matter _how _awkward I couldn't just rudely walk away so I stayed, but as a sign of my apology I brought you this here." Lillian handed her a cup of Whipped Air that Cerise gladly accepted.

"Thanks" She said then took a spoonful; "apology accepted" she smiled back towards her. Then at random a pig suddenly walked up to them and started sniffing Lillian's feet before it went Cerise's, and the pig squealed in terror and quickly ran away. All while Cerise began to look around with wide eyes trying to see if anybody saw while Lillian checked to and seeing that no was looking at them they both sighed in relief.

"Good no one s-Lillian was interrupted though when the doors opened blowing out the candles in the process revealing Raven, who was looking around at all the candles.

"Whoops, sorry," She said and closed the doors. And noticing around Lillian saw that even Melody Piper stopped the music then everybody was suddenly really quiet and Lillian became quiet annoyed by this since Raven was no different than any them.

Finally deciding to do what even Apple wouldn't do she walked up to Raven to save her and greeted her with a genuine smile, "hi Raven, you probably don't know me, but my name's Lillian Marmoreal nice to meet you!" She took out her hand and Raven was shocked before she calmed a bit and smiled returning the shake. "Come with me I'll introduce you to Cerise." Lillian said then began to drag Raven towards Cerise and introduced them to each other while the others just stared at Lillian's antics in shock.

"W-Well anyway it is a party," Briar said interrupting the awkward silence before continuing. "So hit it!" she yelled out towards Melody who began to play again, but the birds didn't join in this time. And even though Raven felt a little more comfortable with Lillian and Cerise around she walked up to Apple and offered to leave, but Apple just refused and told her to stay, much to Lillian's relief.

"Hey Raven, Cerise let's go some more Whipped Air and Raven I'm sure you'll love it." Lillian told her and they walked towards the table when Lillian noticed Duchess giving them a glare for a minute, but she just ignored it and started talking to Raven and Cerise again before Apple interrupted them.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but can I steal Raven for a moment?" She asked and Lillian nodded along with Cerise giving her confused looks.

"That was really weird, but nice of you. Even Apple couldn't do what you did," Cerise stated smiling towards her after Raven went off with Apple.

"Well I wasn't just going to let her stay there to fend for herself. I mean she's just a regular person like you or me, evil or not. Besides she seems really nice then what people take her for right?" Lillian asked back towards her.

"Right," Cerise agreed before they both heard Raven yell, "my father! Ever! After! Again!" To Duchess than a beam of energy went towards the ceilings hitting the birds suddenly turning them into fat, shiny snakes that were holding on towards the gold wires. And they began to hiss in alarm getting more people's attention.

Lillian then covered her ears along with Cerise after hearing the girl next to her scream and the snakes then started falling on the ground with everyone starting too panick to about them landing on their heads or shoulders. The whole entire thing would've seem funny to Lillian if she wasn't in the situation of avoiding to run into people, trip over fallen lamps, tables, or trying not to get snakes on her head, but what she now started to notice was that everybody started screaming and saying it was Raven's fault or she'll turn you into a snake sort of thing. Half of it was true though, but it was mainly Duchess who provoked her. And now wondering where Raven was she began to run around before finding her now being the first to run out of the exit. "Raven, wait!" Lillian yelled out, but to avail because Raven was now gone and so was everyone else behind her.


	3. Someone actually rebelled?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or it's character's just my OC's and idea's.**

**Here's another chapter! It's kind of a filler I suppose plus sorry it's late, ya know? School and stuff :/**

**Enjoy! :D P.s The story is based off the book not the mini vids**

* * *

After the remains of last night Lillian felt _fairy _tired and having Elsa look happy _and _well rested didn't help her situation.

"Come on Lillian, wake up don't wanna be late _especially_ since you've got Legacy Day practice today," Elsa told her and suddenly reality hit Lillian like a ton of bricks. Today was Legacy Day practice and she needed to hurry! Lillian stated in her mind, then quickly went to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth, did her makeup, brushed her hair, but this time she chose to leave it down and just put a big white bow in the back, grabbed her books, groomed/fed Elsa, and quickly left the room slamming the door behind her.

Running all the way towards the east terrace and _sadly _skipping breakfast Lillian and Elsa managed to make it on time and noticing that Headmaster Grimm wasn't there yet she took a seat in the fairy back to catch her breath, not noticing though that someone took a seat next to her before she heard the familiar voice.

"Wow, Marmoreal you don't look too hot," stated the voice and Lillian turned to see who it was before she began to glare at none other than _just _Sparrow.

"I'm not in the mood today Hood, besides don't you have to go impress a girl or something?" Lillian said after catching her breath and received a glare from Elsa for her rudeness, but she just ignored it.

"Already did, though besides that all of them are just squealing lately about how excited they are for Legacy Day, _especially _the princesses. I bet you're as excited as them aren't you?" He asked her, but didn't notice when she stiffened a little before answering.

"Yeah…you could say…that…" She said, before trying to change the subject. "How about you are you excited about Legacy Day?" She asked turning to him and he just shrugged.

"You could say so, but personally I don't care. " He said which surprised Lillian, but she then remembered he _is _Sparrow so she shrugged it off as well.

"So I h-Sparrow started, but before he could finish he was shushed by Lillian who noticed Headmaster Grimm was already halfway through speaking.

"Say your name, your magical key will appear. You will insert it into the Storybook of Legends and turn it thirty degrees clockwise. Then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world. Though, of course, we won't practice with the actual Storybook of Legends. Today," Headmaster Grimm said then slammed a large book down on the pedestal which made Lillian flinch, but she acted as if she didn't. "We'll be using a book of entirely reasonable school rules." He said and at that part Lillian just scoffed which made Sparrow chuckle and since Headmaster Grimm heard them he sternly looked towards them and they both froze before he focused on something else and they both began to quietly laugh. After though Lillian proceeded to watch everybody make their pledges while still sort of reluctantly talking to Sparrow, but with each passing person she began to get more and more nervous with Legacy Day being near. It was obvious that everyone accepted their destinies, but why couldn't she? She began asking herself and her mind then went back to reality and Raven was already mid-way through her turn before hesitating.

"Yeah, I get that, but what if…What if I don't want to?" She asked and everyone gasped while Lillian eyes widen not in shock, but in realization someone might not want to take the pledge like her. So there is a chance that others don't want to take the pledge, but will they be brave enough to refuse? Lillian kept asking herself that question before she noticed that Raven walked away, and deciding to go and confront her about it while saying hi as well.

"Hey, where you going?" Sparrow asked when he noticed she got up and Lillian stopped.

"I'm going to greet a friend, bye…" She gave a small wave and left before he could say anything more.

"That was rude." Elsa stated bluntly to her.

"Who cares, besides I let him stay there with me earlier, didn't I?" Lillian replied back and Elsa just shook her head dropping the subject.

When she got over there with Elsa she noticed that Dexter was already talking to Raven and she decided to walk away and let them talk before she heard something interesting.

"Do you what would be most hexcellent? If we could get a look at the Storybook of Legends before Legacy Day. You know, see our stories played out there on the page-really just understand what we're committing to before we have to sign right?" Raven said to Dexter while Lillian hid and listened in shock. See my destiny before having to sign? That would be amazing! I could see if I really fight in battle instead of just wait and I could see…if I'm a good queen or not. Lillian then went back to listening intently ignoring the part where Dexter and Raven were 'flirting'.

"So, anyway, I was wondering, could you keep Headmaster Grimm busy after this? Say, take him out of the castle and-Catapulting cabbages!" Lillian accidently yelled out immediately catching the attention of both and earning a sigh from Elsa, and after sighing a little she decided to reveal herself.

"Lillian?" Raven and Dexter both said in shock and Lillian just gave them a sheepish grin.

"S-Sorry, I was eavesdropping, but I couldn't help but hear that you guys were gonna take a little peek at the book?" Lillian said before Raven stuttered out, "w-well yeah, but are you going to t-Don't worry I'm not gonna tell, but I want in and if you guys are going to discuss this then you should do it somewhere more private, ya know?" She said interrupting Raven.

"W-What?" They both asked in unison with shocked looks on their faces.

"W-Well, if I can…you know I'm also kind of interested in it myself right now so I just want to take a peek, even just a little one…so what do, ya say? Can I join in?" Lillian asked calmly, but was panicking and begging for them to let her join in her mind.

"Ok, you're in, but how are we going to get a catapult?" Raven asked them.

"Ooh, I know! I could show him the catapult I've been working on in the sword-training meadow." Dexter explained giving a small smile.

"Well now that, _that's _settled. I need to go my turn's coming up, bye" Lillian fare welled and walked towards the stairs where she waited for her turn which was after Holly's who was now half-way through finishing.

"And I pledge t-Don't be nervous, don't be nervous, it's not real today, it's just practice…you're not pledging your destiny…at least _today_…" Lillian mumbled trying to reassure herself before she went and once Holly finished she gave Lillian a small smile then proceeded to walk down the stairs while Lillian walked up to the podium. Luckily for her though everybody was just chatting instead of paying attention to her, but she then noticed she spoke to soon when she noticed Mr. Grimm looking/glaring at her probably because she laughed at him earlier, Sparrow too after he finished flirting with Clara Lear, Duchess was just slightly glaring/watching her too since she sided with Raven last night, also Eloise who was smirking towards her just waiting for her to mess up and Cerise who gave her a thumbs up and even took a chance to slightly lift up her hood to smile towards her which Lillian gladly returned. Then taking a quick breath and putting on her fairy best _fake _smile she began. "I'm Lillian Marmoreal, daughter of Mirana Marmoreal as known as the White Queen…and I pledge to follow the destiny of my mother and become the next White Queen of all of Wonderland…" Lillian finished, then began to hastily leave the podium and hurry down the stairs to her next class before Cerise, Sparrow, or anyone tried to talk or catch up to her.

After leaving Elsa in the Enchanted and heading over to her Damsel-In-Distressing which Lillian _truly _hated since it made her feel more weak and useless she sighed and continued on to the meadow to find all the other princesses were there already and she was late.

"Ms. Marmoreal as a princess and a soon-to-be queen ruling all of Wonderland and its subjects, I would've expected you to keep up with your princess duties, and be here on time like all the others. Though I see I was wrong, you're mother would've been disappointed. Hurry along and join the others" Madam Maid Marian scolded her and all the other princesses looked at her in disbelief while Lillian just rolled her eyes when she was out of Maid Marian's sight. Then quickly taking a peek in her satchel just to if she had it, _and she did, _Lillian began to secretly smirk knowing getting in trouble was worth it since she _specifically _knew what lesson they were doing today, before she suddenly found herself in a glass tower with Duchess next to her as well. _Great..._my day couldn't get any worse Lillian thought sarcastically before she sat down on the floor and began to think to herself.

After a couple of minutes though Duchess poked her and she opened her eyes wondering what she wanted. "Look over there..." She whispered pointing and looking towards Maid Marian who was reading a scroll of parchment before turning on her megaphone and beginning to speak.

"I have received an arrow message from Dr. King Charming." She started and for some reason Lillian just got excited by this, but still managed to keep on listening. "His Heroics 101 class spent the morning tracking swamp trolls. Prince Hopper Croakington got nervous, changed into a toad, and was promptly taken by a swamp witch for some undoubtably evil spell. Dr. Charming's prince pupils will be spending the morning rescuing Hopper and won't make it back to assist us here. This is quite unconventional, but..." Though before Maid Marian could say anything else, Lillian quickly stood up much to the other princesses and Maid Marian's surprise, took out the large rope out and thick dragon scale gloves out of her satchel, putting them on and quickly tying the rope to a glass hook over the window, she jumped out of it. "WOO-HOO!" Lillian yelled while sliding down the rope and perfectly landing on her feet when she landed. "Ok, Duchie ready to get down?" She yelled mockingly towards Duchess who just glared and hmphed! Towards her antics and instead flew down as a swan and landed gracefully on her feet next to Maid Marian who still looked at Lillian in disbelief before she just shook her head and went back to paying attention to the other princesses. Smiling to herself happily Lillian sat down on the most flower-ie part of the meadow and began to attempt to make flower crowns like a certain person showed her how to make when she was younger, and after failing a couple times before getting it right it was already time to get to Princessology which Lillian also dreaded, but she still got up and noticing that she still had a little time, she decided to go get her violin for Muse-ic class later.

The tireless days passed by quickly for Lillian, but not quickly enough since she always dreaded all her princess classes (except Muse-ic) since there were _so _many responsibilities' with becoming a next queen and ruling over a kingdom like her. Also it really didn't help either that Maid Marian told the rest of the teachers _especially _her mother, that she was late the other day and about the stunt she pulled the other day as well in Damsel-In-Distressing class, but finally she was grateful that it was already free period today before her next class and unnaturally she's been exhausted for the last few days, before she began to wonder if it'll always be like this?

"Hey, I heard what happened the other day." Cerise said taking Lillian out of her thoughts and sat down in front of her.

"Heard what, from whom, exactly?" She asked cautiously having a feeling that she knew what it was.

"About being late to Damsel-In-Distressing class _and _especially that stunt you pulled in that same exact class the other day, and by the looks of it, it sounds like it was fairy cool." Cerise stated giving her a grin.

"Well I'll tell you that it was _fairy _cool, but apparently Ms. M didn't think so. Anyway, for the late thing I was dropping Elsa off at the Enchanted Forest and besides, who told you this?" Lillian curiously asked her while finishing her Princesslogy homework.

"Didn't you know? Duchess told Blondie who found it as a 'good scoop' and talked about it on her mirrorcast. The whole school's been talking about it especially the royals since they _really _don't like that 'stunt' you did at the party either, talking to Raven _and_ to make it worse was the thing you did the other day with the jumping out of the tower." Cerise told her while starting her own homework and Lillian just scoffed.

"Who cares, besides they have no right to judge me. Anyway since _one_ I don't actually hang or talk to some of them and _two _I don't even wear a crown like the rest of them so…nobody really knows that I'm actually a princess and _three_ I'll let them deal with me talking to Raven for their own cos, cause _they_ have to no authority over me, so if they wanna complain about it then they can just talk to me or. Kiss. My. Arse." She stated unladylike which made Cerise flat out laugh causing some people to look at them surprised by her sudden outburst, but she didn't care neither did Lillian who also started laughing.

Getting kicked out of the library by the Two Evil Step Sister's for being too loud the two girls were heading towards the locker rooms to change for Gymnastics before Raven called them out, "hey Cerise, Lillian." Both the girls looked towards the purple/silver princess and before they had a chance to wave the Three Little Pigs came running and bumped into Cerise which surprised her and Lillian, then quickly running while squealing the three piggy's ran into an empty classroom and locked it. Seeing this Cerise hid herself more behind her hood and began to hurriedly walk away with Lillian who looked behind her and gave a confused Raven an apologetic smile, hurriedly began to walk away along with Cerise.

Now walking out of the locker room and into the Grimmnasium the girls began chatting while waiting for the teacher to show up.

"You know what; I find that is fairy funny?" Cerise asked her.

"What?" Lillian asked back curiously.

"It's that, I'm so used to you wearing all white, it's weird to see you in actual colored clothing like your wearing right now." Cerise stated motioning towards Lillian's gym outfit which consisted of a midnight blue tank top and black long shorts.

"Hmm, you got a point, but white would stain _real_ easily during gym so, _no thank you._" Lillian stated which earned a chuckle from Cerise.

Coach Gingerbread then entered the Grimmnasium bouncing a basketball which made Lillian realize that they were playing basketball today.

"Welcome to your Legacy Year, kids. And your Highnesses," he said, nodding towards the royals which made Lillian scoff, but no one noticed.

"Let's start it off right. Everyone grab a basket." I knew it…Lillian thought smirking.

"That's right, we're playing basketball." He said winking at them.

Everyone then moved to their respective teams which were "royals" versus "commoners." Obviously Lillian had to be on the royal side instead of "commoners", but naturally she chose not to and just stuck with Cerise and everybody was ok with that, though not the royals.

"Hey, Lillian you're on the wrong team. Get back here before you're your tainted by those _commoners_." Duchess said which earned a glare from the others, especially Lillian.

"No thanks, I'll take my chances with them instead of you _'royals'_." She said back while putting air quotes for the royal's part which received a glare from Duchess.

"Fine then, if that's the way it's going to be how about we make a little bet?" Duchess suggested getting the attention of both teams.

"Depends, what kind of bet?" Lillian asked now interested.

"If you _commoners _win, then us royals won't complain or judge you by how un-princess like you act and just accept the way you are. " She said which made Lillian a little shocked, but she quickly hid it.

"Ok, but what do you 'royal's' want in exchange?" Lillian asked knowing there would be a catch.

"If we win, then you ditch your little hooded friend there," Duchess stated pointing towards Cerise who began to glare and lowly growl at her which shocked/scared Lillian about having to leave her best friend forever after and Duchess then pointed towards Raven.

"As well as future miss evil queen over there _and_ you have to start hanging out with us royals, where you truly belong instead of with those _commoners_. All while starting to act more like a princess which means actually wearing your crown and not doing the little stunts you do that make us royal's look bad, got it? So deal or no deal, Marmoreal?" Duchess said and took out her hand towards Lillian smirking smugly knowing that she wouldn't accept which she was right.

"No d-We accept," Cerise chimed in interrupting her and shook Duchesses hand accepting shocking Lillian.

"C-Cerise are you crazy!" Lillian yelled looking at her friend unbelievably that she actually accepted the deal putting their friendship on the line.

"Maybe, but are you really gonna let that feathered chicken get to you? Besides trust me no matter what we won't lose and we'll stay friends forever after, right?" Cerise asked her smiling which made Lillian at ease and also made her now pumped up.

"Right, friends forever after!" Lillian nodded grinning towards her and they got into positions and the aura tensed was so high you could literally see it seeping through everybody. Coach Gingerbreadman then walked out in front of us and Raven took the ball.

"And, go!" he said, blowing his whistle. "Run, run, as fast as you can!"

Now running Lillian watched as Raven passed the ball to Cerise who was now facing Daring.

"It's no use, Cerise Hood," said Daring. "I am a Charming-brave, cunning, athletic-"He was then cut off though when Cerise faked left then dribbled past him.

"Daring, you also forgot retarded, slow, and can _definitely_ get his arse kicked by a girl." Lillian mocked and made Daring get red in embarrassment while everybody else just laughed even the royals, but while everybody was laughing nobody noticed Coach Gingerbreadman release the wolves until someone screamed.

Now trying to avoid the wolves while playing the game Cerise made a shot and unfortunately Daring got a hold off it.

"Now do you call that slow, Marmoreal?" He yelled smirking towards Lillian who was defending someone before he passed the ball to Dexter and she then began to try to take the ball from. Wow he is pretty good at this game and quick too…Lillian thought struggling while trying to take the ball from Dexter and eventually she did. But not quick enough! She thought smirking running past everyone even Daring who blocked her pretty good, but not good enough and made a slam dunk.

"Yup, still too slow, 'Charming'." She said smirking while putting up air quotes and ate a cookie from her basket mockingly as if that was nothing while he just glared.

Playing the game for 20 minutes now Coach Gingerbreadman eventually yelled out, "someone throw the ball!"

"Speaking of which where was the ball?" Lillian asked herself before she saw Cerise with it and they began to grin at each other since no one knew where it was.

"Come on, team!" Lillian heard Apple yell obviously refusing to give up heck! Even Duchess gave up knowing that Lillian would win the bet if she did, but at this point nobody really cared they just wanted to get away from the hyped wolves and who could blame them? Then still eating her cookies while giving some _secretly _to the wolves, Raven ran up to her.

"Hey, we're doing _that _today after class, you in?" Raven whispered to her secretly and understanding Lillian nodded smiling.

"Good meet me after class, but with your white clothes you might give us away." Raven stated.

"Don't worry I've got something to help me with that." Lillian told her smirking while Raven just gave her a confused look.

Now hearing the bell ring, everybody began looking around to see who still had their basket which was none other than Cerise and Lillian who was eating hers while Cerise just gave hers to a nearby wolf.

"That's a win for the commoners!" Coach yelled much to the royal's sadness and anger.

"I insist upon a rematch!" Daring yelled and Duchess agreed with him, glaring towards Lillian who just smiled innocently eating a cookie and enters the locker room with Cerise right next to her.

"Hey Maddie, can you make this for me?" Lillian asked her after changing.

"Sure!" Maddie stated to her happily and took out her tea table along with hot water while Lillian opened her satchel which had the various teas that she had and took out the invisibility one. Taking the tea cup filled with hot water from Maddie thanking her and walking out with Raven she put the tea bag in the water and waited.

"Why do you have tea?" Raven asked her curiously.

"It's not just any tea, its _invisibility_ tea and with one whiff of this, I'll be invisible in no time, also love that coat. It's wicked cool!" Lillian complimented then took a sip of her tea til the last drop and instantly disappeared before Raven's eyes.

"Thanks, wherever you are." Raven said smiling while then proceeding to blend in with the shadows running towards Grimm's office, who just left and stopped when she noticed Helga and Gus sitting there just eating away.

Now heading towards the door Raven motioned me to come over and started putting some caramels on the ground leading away from the door while Lillian just put down the rest leading it away towards Coach Gingerbreadman's office and headed back towards Raven hurriedly when she finished. Seeing the caramel's as expected Gus and Helga began eating/following the trail far away from Grimm's office.

"T-They _really _should get out of the habit of following a trail of candy, I mean I know they are destined to be the next Hansel and Gretel, but what if it's poisoned and haven't they heard of not taking candy if it's on the ground even if it was wrapped, I mean seriously people…" Lillian ranted knowing that Raven wasn't listening and instead was sending a text, but she didn't care.

Lillian then quickly shut upped though when Blondie came running up the stairs heading towards Raven.

"Raven! I heard something about porridge?" Blondie asked her.

"Porridge?" Raven replied, acting ignorant and Lillian just smirked.

"I'm not sure. I was just standing here waiting for Headmaster Grimm to come back. But I did think I smelled something porridge and sweet from the other side of his door…" Blondie's eye widen and she began to sniff the air like a hound and that made Lillian sweat drop then not being able to resist she opened Grimm's office and walked in with Raven and Lillian (unknowingly to her) following.

Taking this time to finally see Grimm's office Lillian began to look around at all the old books and papers, but what caught her interest more was a mirror that was in the dark corner of the room by his desk and she was just about to touch it when she heard Raven close the door behind them. She then instantly knew that Blondie was now gone and this was probably their only chance to take a peek at the Storybook of Legends before the actual day of Legacy Day.

Walking up to Raven now forgetting completely about the mysterious mirror in the corner of the room Lillian talked not remembering that she was still invisible.

"So how do we open this thing, anyway Raven?" She asked and Raven yelped.

"Lillian, you scared me!" Raven protested putting a hand over her heart breathing heavily.

"Sorry, forgot I was invisible. So back to the book should we make a pledge like the actually Legacy Day to see if it opens?" Lillian suggested to her.

"Yeah, probably here let me try." Raven nodded towards her.

"I, Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, want to pledge my destiny." Now with both of them leaning in to see if the old book will unlock and after a waiting few moments of seeing nothing happen the girls both sighed and tried to think of another way to open it.

"Hmm, if it didn't work for you and obviously it wouldn't work for me then…" Lillian said, now going into thinking mode. Come on Grimm obviously loves that book and since he's so obsessed with Legacy Day…then…that's it!

"I, Milton Grimm," Lillian started before Raven interrupted.

"What're you doing?" She asked before Lillian shushed her.

"Descendent of the Brothers Grimm, wish to open the Storybook of Legends." Succeeding when a key appeared before her, Lillian quickly snatched it up, pressed it into the keyhole turning it thirty degrees, and the book opened much to Raven's surprise and her own happiness.

"Lillian that was hexcellent, really wicked cool! No wonder why you'll soon become a queen and rule your own kingdom." Raven told her and much to Lillian's relief Raven couldn't take notice to her when she froze and when she lacked a response as well. They then both looked for Lillian page first since Raven insisted.

Seeing it now and noticing that it wouldn't _actually _show there destiny's the two princesses tried Raven's story as well as Dexter's, but with no luck. Raven now to flipping through the pages and busily looking at other signatures from the past. Lillian decided to go back to checking the room _especially _the books before she found a peculiar article that mentioned about an old librarian named Giles Grimm, but before she was able to look into it more Raven called her and she quickly put it in her bag.

"Look at this," Raven told her pointing towards a page in the book that was shockingly not signed.

"Bella Sister from the tale of The Two Sisters didn't sign?" Lillian asked her shocked by this sudden turn around. Wait...the tale of The Two Sisters? Lillian pondered since that story's never been heard of or mentioned before, she herself having been forced to learn every tale there ever was by her mother never ever knew this tale existed til now. Why hasn't been mentioned though? And what happened to this Bella Sister? Lillian kept asking herself, but her thoughts were put away when Raven told her they should leave and she herself agreed. After giving Raven a quick farewell Lillian decided to make the most it while being invisible and headed over to the Enchanted forest to try and scare people.

Now walking around the forest Lillian began to see that not much people were here and even if she did spot some there weren't even funny enough to scare. She was just about to leave before she heard some giggling and decided to follow it and was met by a sight she didn't expect to see. Ashlynn Ella daughter of Cinderella is on a date with Hunter Huntsman son of the Huntsman! That's ironic...Lillian thought sweat dropping, but she had to admit they did look fairy happy and they suited each other, but even so one day they'll have to confront about it which won't be good…She thought worriedly since it is _forbidden _to date someone outside of your story.

"But, what's the good of being a high-schooler if you can't break any rules right? So I'll keep what I saw a secret for now…" Lillian mumbled to herself smiling and decided to leave the lovebirds alone with their secret before heading back to her room for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Plus R&R and fav! It'll really mean a lot. Until next time! :D**


End file.
